


When The Sun Shines, We’ll Be Assholes Together

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: Farcy happened. I don't know. They are very cute. [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, seriously, so romantic ugh i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean, ‘<em>what</em>’?” Nick closed the box and tucked it back into his pocket, wrinkling his brows. “You can’t seriously mean this is a surprise?”</p><p>Phil’s eyes widened with incredulity, looking up at Nick. “Well, you can’t seriously mean this <em>isn't</em> a surprise.”</p><p>---</p><p>Darcy and Nick decide that Phil should open his eyes to what's been going on. Again, the story is actually a lot less dramatic than the summary would have you believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Shines, We’ll Be Assholes Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hei!
> 
> First of all, I'm just wondering if I'm the only one who sees Nick try as much younger than Samuel L Jackson? Cause that's kinda how I see it. Anyways, doesn't really matter xD
> 
> Title taken from that Rihanna (?) song with the lyrics, "When the sun shines, we'll shine together." I think the song might be called Umbrella? Maybe. Idk. 
> 
> This is a prompt fill from my [my Tumblr](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/), so I hope the anon wo requested this is pleased! 
> 
> Please ket me know what you think in the comments, as I love to read them :D  
> Hugs <3
> 
> \---
> 
> I reserve the right to come back and edit at any point :)

“Propose?” Phil asked, looking at the ring in Nick’s hand. It was beautiful; a big pearl, seated in the middle of small rubies, on top of a band comprised of small, crystal clear diamonds. “ _What_?”  
“What do you mean, ‘ _what_ ’?” Nick closed the box and tucked it back into his pocket, wrinkling his brows. “You can’t seriously mean this is a surprise?”

Phil’s eyes widened with incredulity, looking up at Nick. “Well, you can’t seriously mean this _isn’t_ a surprise.”  
“What could possibly be surprising about this?” Nick crossed his arms, resting his weight on his heels.

It was the pose he preferred when talking to people he believed to be extremely stupid. Phil hadn’t been on the receiving on the pose for about three years, when Nick decided Phil should do something about his crush on Clint and Melinda. Granted, he’d been right about that, but really…? _Darcy_?

“Just so we’re on the same page here…” Phil pursed his lips, opened them, and then didn’t speak for four seconds. Nick seemed to be on his last straw, if his twitching lips were anything to go by. “You’re going to propose? To _Darcy Elizabeth Lewis_?”

“Yes.” Nick answered, and then rolled his sighed when Phil still seemed unconvinced. “English, Phil, do you speak _it_?”

“Yes, I do, but you’re trying to convince me you’re going to propose to Darcy Lewis, the liaison who likes to kill reporters with her words, and yells at you in public – and actually… Now that I think about it, you’re actually perfect for each other.”

Nick rolled his eye, “No? _Really_? I had no idea. I just thought I’d propose to her because it’d be a fun experiment.”  
“But then there’s that,” Phil said, walking backwards towards Nick’s desk, “You can be a total asshole.”

“So can she!” Nick protested, “It’s why we’re so good together.”  
“ _Good together?_ ” Phil echoed, trying to figure just how much he’d missed. And considering that one of his oldest friends was standing in front of him, telling him that he was going to propose to Darcy Lewis, who he’d been in a relationship with for _four years_ , he’d missed _a lot_. Which didn’t make sense; he’d have noticed _this_. Wouldn’t he?

Phil tried to connect the dots he’d apparently missed, all the while Nick was staring at him like he was reconsidering everything he’d ever known about Phil. There really was only one explanation.

Phil eyed Nick, deciding that Nick wouldn’t be able to stop him in time, no matter who or what had taken over his brain. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Phil turned around quickly, grabbing the phone which led directly to Nick’s assistant, picking it up as Nick swore a few colorful, but well chosen, phrases in the background. If Phil had paid any attention, he’d have noticed that Nick didn’t actually try to stop him.

“Lock down the entire floor, Taraji, we’re compromised.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Nick yelled, finally walking over to Phil and snatching the phone form him. Phil wasn’t convinced enough to fight him for it, and besides, it’d be smart to check if _it_ knew the safe words – decide how much control it had over Nick.  
“Taraji, don’t listen to Phil. Code word is Pride, that’s P-R-I-D-E, and insurance is Prejudice, that’s P-R-E-D-U-J-I-C-E _._ We good, Taraji?”

“Understood, sir.” She answered, hanging up with a click. Nick turned to Phil with a look of ‘ _what_ are you’, and an aura of ‘Are you for real right now?’. Phil seemed entirely unapologetic, his hand inching closer to his weapon the longer Nick stared at him. He might not be convinced, but he wasn’t _stupid_.  
“Follow me.” Nick said brusquely after an intense standoff, turning on his heels and marching out the door quickly. This was getting ridiculous.

Taraji and Phil followed Nick towards the elevator, both because they were curious and slightly worried about Battle of New York, Part II. They were all quiet as Nick punched the button for the second floor, which was where Darcy Lewis’ offices where. She was in charge of all out- and ingoing information, liaising with different agencies, and representing SHIELD wherever they were needed, and the PR.

She was obviously extremely capable of her job, as she was almost singlehandedly responsible for the shift of public opinion of SHIELD in the wake of Edward Snowden’s leaks. It probably helped that SHIELD had nothing to do with any of those projects – much to everyone’s, including Darcy’s, surprise.

Taraji’s dreadlocks bounced softly against her shoulders as they walked across the cubicle area that led to Darcy’s office. The agents around them did a double take at them as they passed; regular agents almost never came to this part or building. They mostly focused on the screens covering the windows, though, as Darcy had trained them well. Reruns of the democratic debate were on every channel, sound bites and reporters verifying facts interloping. Wolf Blitzer seemed pissed at Hillary Clinton, but besides that, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Which was why Darcy was walking towards them, heels clicking against the floor and concerned frown firmly in place.  
“Director Fury, what brings you here?”

Which was when Nick went down on one knee, and Phil had to steady himself to keep from fainting. To be fair, so did everyone else in the room, because _what_? _And actually_ , a small voice in the back of Phil’s mind said, _come to think of it, why would an alien life form prioritize proposing to their PR-manager when they had access to every secret SHIELD had?_

“Darcy, “ Nick said, and never had one name been able to capture the attention of so many. Darcy’s mouth was wide open, tears already welling in her eyes. “You know how I feel about you, and you know there’s no one else I could see myself with, no one I could love or respect more than you.” He reached into the pocket of his coat and found the box, opening it up easily. “Will you do me the honor of making me Mr. Lewis?”

“Oh my God…” She whispered, nodding frantically, not even looking at the ring. _He_ was what mattered. “Yes, of course!”

She practically jumped into his arms as he stood, hesitant and surprised applause giving way to a roar of cheers and whistling. As she hid her head in Nick’s neck, she saw Coulson’s eyes nearly _bulging_ with the effort of keeping his surprise to himself.

She kissed Nick’s neck as her arms tightened around him, and whispered, “That proposal seemed a lot more genuine than I expected.”  
He seemed to freeze for a second, before putting her down, careful to keep her close so no one could hear them speak. “I know.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Darcy said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, reassuring him like she always did. “If the proposal was for real, I mean. If it was more than just fucking with Phil.”

“Then…” He held up the box, showing her the beautiful ring. “I meant every word I said. Did you?”  
“Yes,” She answered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, giggling like teenager getting drunk for the first time. “A thousand times yes.”

Nick grinned as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, the ring fitting perfectly.

\---

Hours later, when Phil had long since admitted that he’d been blind to a surprisingly average love affair spanning four years, Taraji had cleaned up the champagne someone had stolen from Pierce, and they were lying in their bed, Darcy lifted her head from his chest, and twisted to look up at him.

“Did he faint?” She asked, eyes lighting up. “Please tell me he fainted when you told him.”  
“Phil Coulson doesn’t faint,” Nick grinned, “But he did try to lock down he entire floor. He thought I was possessed or something.”

“And you have video, right?” Darcy asked, “Because you promised.”  
“Have I ever bailed on a promise I made you? No. Of course there’s video.” He pulled her down for a quick kiss, feeling light and giddy and everything good. _They were getting married_. “It’s in HD, too.”

“Aw, I knew you loved me,” Darcy mumbled into his neck, moving to straddle his hips.  
“M-hm,” Nick sighed, moving his hands up her back, lightly tickling the soft skin there. “We won’t tell anyone this was basically an accidental proposal, though.”

“Never,” Darcy vowed. “But now that we’re engaged…”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you think we can find my fucking iPod?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
